Vi Vet Det Båda Två
by PermanentCarmine
Summary: Dominique, Rose, Albus och Lily går på Hogwarts och de lider alla fyra av samma öde. De älskar varsin person de inte borde älska. En släkting, en fiende, en pojke och en äldre. Kommer de någonsin kunna berätta om det? Och hur kommer deras familj reagera?
1. Dominique

Så, jag har börjat skriva på en berättelse om Weasley/Potter-barnen. Den kommer att handla mest om Rose, Dominique, Albus och Lily :) Jag har försökt passa ihop alla åldrar och sånt med canon så mycket som möjligt, men jag har också hittat på mycket eftersom det inte finns så mycket information om vilka elevhem de går i osv. Eftersom det är ganska många personer att hålla reda på så skriver jag här vilken årskurs och vilket elevhem personerna går i:

Teddy och Victoire har gått ut skolan och är förlovade. Dominique, Fred och James går sjätte året i Gryffindor. Molly går sjätte året i Ravenclaw. Albus och Rose går femte året i Gryffindor. Scorpius går femte året i Slytherin. Lysander och Lorcan går femte året i Ravenclaw. Lucy går fjärde året i Slytherin. Roxanne går fjärde året i Gryffindor. Louis går trdeje året i Hufflepuff. Lily och Hugo går tredje året i Gryffindor. (Om någon inte har koll på vem som är barn till vem så sök på "Harry Potter Family Tree" på Google så löser det sig nog :)

Det första kapitlet handlar om Dominique. Hoppas ni gillar det!

* * *

**Dominique**

Dominique visste inte vad hon skulle göra. Det kändes som om hon höll på att mista förståndet totalt. Hon gick av och an i sovsalen och muttrade för sig själv.

"Det går inte. Det kommer aldrig att gå. Du känner ingenting alls för honom, så glöm det!" Hon hade försökt ignorera den där pirrande känslan i magen, den ökade pulsen och rodnandet hela sommaren, men det gick bara inte. Hon skämdes över känslorna hon fick i hans närhet. Hon kastade sig på sängen och hennes blonda page spridde ut sig över kudden. Hon slöt ögonen och bilden av hans ansikte dök genast upp på näthinnan. Hans leende, hans svarta rufsiga hår och de bruna Weasley-ögonen. Och det var precis i det där med ögonen som problemet uppstod. Dominique Weasley var förälskad i sin bästa vän – och kusin.

Efter att ha samlat kraft nog för att resa sig upp gick hon ner för trappan till uppehållsrummet. Hennes bästa vänner, och kusiner, Fred och James satt i fåtöljerna framför brasan. De reste sig upp när de fick syn på henne.

"Vad gjorde du där uppe egentligen? Det tog ju evigheter!", sa Fred och flinade. "Kom så går vi ner och äter innan maten försvinner." De gick ut genom porträtthålet och genom korridorerna. James gick i mitten och han kastade nonchalant armarna om de båda andra.

"Det känns skönt att vara tillbaka, tycker ni inte?" Dominique kunde inte svara. James arm på hennes axel sände rysningar längs hennes ryggrad. Det var en väldigt behaglig känsla. Hon hade svårt att koncentrera sig på något annat.

"Ja, och vi är näst äldst. Det är toppen!", sa Fred och sträckte triumferande upp armarna i luften.

"Och vi har inga jätteviktiga examens i år", sa James. "Men lärarna kommer antagligen vilja passa på att försöka slå rekordet i hur mycket läxor man kan ge i alla fall, nu när de fortfarande har chansen." Dominique slutade lyssna på vad de andra två pratade om. _Han är ju din kusin för i helvete! Det är väl olagligt. Eller är det? Olämpligt är det i alla fall. Och det skulle inte hålla. När ni gör slut så kommer varenda släktmiddag i resten av era liv vara helvetet på jorden._

"Vad är det med dig Niqie?", sa James. "Hörde du inte vad Fred sa? Det var ju skitkul!"

"Va? Nej, förlåt, jag tänkte på något annat." Att han kallade henne Niqie hade bara gjort henne irriterad förut, men av någon idiotisk anledning fick det henne att rodna nu.

"Dominique, du rodnar!", sa Fred fascinerat. "Du rodnar ju aldrig! Vad var det du tänkte på egentligen?"

"Jag tror jag vet", sa James. Dominique slogs av panik. Hur kunde han veta? Hon hade definitivt inte berättat om det för någon och hon skulle aldrig vågat skriva det i en dagbok. James tittade menande på henne och hon visste inte vart hon skulle ta vägen.

"Niqie är kär", flinade han.

"Va!", skrek Fred och Dominique i kör. "Men du är ju aldrig kär!" Fred stirrade på henne som om hon plötsligt förvandlats till en Alien. Och det var sant. Dominique hade aldrig varit kär på riktigt. Hon hade varit tillsammans med några olika personer, men det hade aldrig varit särskilt seriöst och det hade inte varat länge.

"Jag är inte kär! Var fan har du fått det ifrån!" sa Dominique. Hon visste inte om hon skulle vara skräckslagen eller rasande.

"Säkert! Du har suttit och suckat och stirrat ut i luften hela sommaren. Har du seriöst inte märkt det Fred?" Fred skakade långsamt på huvudet. "Nå, vem är det?", sa James. Dominique slappnade av, han visste inte vem hon var kär i. "Det måste vara någon vi känner", fortsatte han. "Du vet väl att Fred och jag slår ner honom om han inte avgudar dig." Dominique log svagt. Om han bara anade hur det skulle se ut! Sen kom hon på att det väntade på ett svar.

"Det är ingen, har jag ju sagt!"

"Äh, lägg av", sa Fred. Dominique skrattade.

"Sen när har du någon aning om vad andra människor känner?" Fred ryckte på axlarna.

"Säger James att du är kär så är du det. Han har ju koll på sånt."

"MEN DET ÄR JAG INTE!"

"Ta det lugnt. Du behöver inte skrika! Det måste verkligen vara illa om du blir sådär upprörd", sa James och flinade.

"Går han i Slytherin?" Fred grimaserade.

"Är han yngre?", sa James. Freds ögon vidgades plötsligt och han vände sig mot henne.

"Säg inte att det är en lärare!"

"Nej, nej och NEJ. Jag tänker inte berätta."

"Vi kommer att ta reda på det. Eller hur, Fred?"

"Absolut, mästerdetektiverna Weasley och Potter har ett nytt spännande uppdrag! Gimmie five." Fred höll upp handen och James slog den.

"Ni är verkligen irriterande ibland. Vet ni det?", sa Dominique och slog James lätt på armen.

"Japp. Och vi är stolta över det."

När de kom ner till stora salen fick de syn på Rose och Albus. Det var djupt inbegripna i ett samtal. Albus satt med huvudet i händerna och stirrade ner i bordet. Rose la en hand på hans axel som för att trösta honom.

"Jag tycker faktiskt att du borde prata med honom", sa hon. "Jag menar, hur illa kan det gå?"

"Är du helt galen? Det kan gå hur jäkla illa som helst", sa Albus och stirrade på henne.

"Jaså, jaha. Vad pratar ni om då?" sa Fred med en röst som antagligen skulle föreställa oskuldsfull. Rose och Albus vände sig hastigt om.

"Inget!", sa de i kör. James, Dominique och Fred klämde sig ner bredvid de båda andra.

"Mycket hemligheter idag, tycker du inte James?", sa Fred medan han lassade upp kyckling på sin tallrik.

"Ja, verkligen."

"Vaddå för hemligheter?" Roses nyfikenhet var hennes svaga punkt.

"Dominique är kär, men hon vägrar berätta i vem", sa James. Albus och Rose stirrade chockat på henne och det störde henne en aning. Var det verkligen så otänkbart att hon skulle vara kär?

"Men, Dominique…", började Rose.

"Jag. Är. Inte. Kär", sa Dominique mellan sammanbitna tänder och hon blängde på James och Fred.

"Kom igen nu", sa Fred. "Om du berättar vem du är kär i så berättar Albus och Rose vad det var de pratade om förut." Albus spärrade upp ögonen och tittade skräckslaget på Fred.

"Aldrig i livet!", sa han och Fred ryckte på axlarna.

Resten av middagen förflöt i en ganska pinsam tystnad. Efter att Dominique hade ätit färdigt drog Rose iväg henne, med ursäkten att hon behövde hjälp med sin trollformelläraläxa (det var en ganska dålig ursäkt eftersom både Albus och James var bättre på trollformellära än Dominique).

"Så vem är det?", sa Rose med en exalterad röst så fort de hade kommit ut ur stora salen.

"Det är ingen har jag ju sagt!" Dominique började verkligen bli trött på allt det här tjatet.

"Äh, lägg av", sa Rose.

"Sen när är James mer pålitlig än jag?"

"James kanske inte respekterar skolregler och sånt, men han ljuger aldrig och han kan läsa människor. Något han har ärvt från sin farmor skulle jag tro", sa Rose eftertänksamt och ryckte sen på axlarna. Rose hade rätt. James kunde verka som om han inte brydde sig om folk. Särskilt när de var yngre hade han och Fred, och ja i ärlighetens namn hon själv också, varit ganska vilda. De hade ofta sprungit runt i skolan på nätterna, gömda under James osynlighetsmantel och när det gällde skämt hade Fred ärvt sin pappas begåvning och James sin farfars. Men Dominique upplevde att allt det där egentligen var en mask. Han hade en sådan känsla för människor. Ibland tyckte hon att det kändes som om han kunde se rakt igenom henne. Hon suckade.

"Jag antar det."

"Så du medger att du är kär?" Dominique grimaserade och sa sen med en suck:

"Ja." Hon orkade inte med att de tjatade på henne längre och det kunde väl inte göra så mycket, så länge de inte visste i vem.

"Jag visste det!" tjoade Rose.

"Varför behövde du min bekräftelse om du visste det?", sa Dominique och höjde på ögonbrynen, men Rose ignorerade henne.

Rose försökte få henne att berätta vem det var, men Dominique gav inte vika för någonting. När hon tillslut gick upp till sin sovsal gav Rose äntligen upp. Dominique kunde inte tänka på något annat än James när hon stod framför spegeln och borstade håret. Vad skulle hon göra? Borde hon hitta på och säga att det var någon annan hon tyckte om när de frågade? Hon orkade inte tänka på det, så det slutade med att hon kastade sig på sängen med kläderna på och kastade en insomningsbesvärjelse över sig själv så att hon skulle slippa ligga uppe och grubbla. Och visst somnade hon snabbt och utan at behöva tänka, men drömmarna slapp hon inte.

* * *

Reviews är alltid väldigt uppskattade! :)


	2. Lily

**Lily**

Hon satt på golvet i uggletornet. Det tomma pergamentarket verkade stirra fientligt på henne. Lily sög på udden av fjäderpennan medan hon tänkte på vad hon skulle skriva. Hon behövde inte vara rädd för att hennes läppar skulle färgas blå längre. Teddy hade upptäckt hennes ovana och köpt ätbart bläck åt henne till hennes senaste födelsedag. Hon sög alltid på sin penna när hon inte visste vad hon skulle skriva. Hans senaste brev hade varit en sådan besvikelse. Hon hade fortsatt att skicka långa utförliga brev som de alltid hade brukat göra, men Teddys blev bara kortare och kortare. Visst förstod hon att han hade mycket att göra med planeringen inför bröllopet och att han prioriterade Victoire framför henne, men fast det var självklart, och bara fånigt av henne att drömma om någonting annat, var det svårt att acceptera att han var så mycket viktigare för henne än hon var för honom. Hon läste igenom hans brev igen.

_Lily,_

_Jag förstår att du känner dig ensam, men är inte dina bröder där för dig? Och hur är det med Hugo nuförtiden? Ni två brukade ju vara så nära varandra. Jag tycker faktiskt inte att du borde fråga Albus om det du nämnde tidigare. Det är hans ensak. Och jag förstår att du är nervös inför provet men du klarar det nog om du bara övar. Jag vet faktiskt inte vilket som är det bästa sättet att pulverisera måneldsrot på. Står det inte i din trolldrycksbok? Jag är ledsen men Victoire ropar, så jag måste gå nu. Jag får skriva längre i veckan._

_Kramar,_

_Teddy_

Hon tog ut pennan ur munnen och kastade den argt på brevet som låg på golvet. Stora mörklila droppar av bläck fläckade brevet och gjorde texten oläslig. Det hade gått en vecka och han hade inte skrivit något mer. Förr hade de haft långa brevväxlingar och skrivit flera gånger i veckan, men nu verkade det som om han bara fann hennes brev störande och barnsliga. Förr skulle han ha gett henne massvis med tröstande ord när det gällde hennes ensamhet och han skulle ha gett henne förslag på vad hon skulle göra med Hugo. Visst stod det i hennes trolldrycksbok hur man pulveriserade måneldsrot, men hon hade velat se om han skulle ta sig tid att leta upp det åt henne. Tydligen inte. Teddys brev var inte värt att svara på. Han kunde få vänta tills han förstod att hon var arg och skickade ett längre brev. Så länge skulle hon få lov att klara sig själv. Hon fick en klump i halsen när hon tänkte på att hon skulle vara tvungen att uthärda de långa skoldagarna i ensamhet, utan att ens ha hans brev som tröst. Hon och Hugos relation hade blivit mer och mer komplicerad under det föregående året. Han betedde sig så annorlunda med sina "coola" kompisar, inte alls som när de var själva. Och de ville tydligen inte ha några töntiga tjejer med i sitt gäng. Att Hugos kompisar hade kallat henne saker hade inte varit det värsta. Det var att han inte stod upp för henne som gjorde så ont. Hon kunde se att han inte tyckte om att de gick på henne och mobbade henne, men istället för att säga någonting tittade han skamset bort och lät dem göra vad de ville med henne. Hugo fortsatte att låtsas som om hon inte fanns när hans gäng var i närheten, men när de var själva var allt som förut och de kunde prata om allt. Hon hade bett honom att sluta vara med dem, men han lyssnade inte. Hon var tydligen inte tillräckligt viktig för honom heller. Hon kunde inte hejda tårarna från att rinna ner för hennes kinder längre. Hon satte ansiktet i händerna och det salta tårarna droppade ner på pergamentarket och gjorde det knöligt och vått. Hon bestämde sig för att hon ville skicka ett svar ändå. Hon krafsade ner tre ord på pergamentet med skakig handstil innan hon vek ihop det och fäste det vid ugglans ben.

_Du förstår ingenting._

* * *

Det blev kort och ganska hemskt. Jag tycker så synd om henne! Vilken fruktansvärd person jag är! Men jag ska se till att det blir bra för henne tillslut. Vem vill ni att jag ska skriva om i nästa kapitel?


	3. Rose

Förlåt för att det har tagit så lång tid att uppdatera. Tack så mycket för reviewsen! Utan er skulle jag aldrig komma någon vart. Det här kapitlet handlar om Rose och nästa blir nog om Albus skulle jag tro. Läs gärna mitt andra fic som handlar om James och Lily (Harrys föräldrar, inte barn, för att förtydliga) också.

* * *

**Rose**

Hon kunde bara inte förstå att det här hände igen. Rose försökte sätta på sig sin sko medan hon sprang nerför trappan från sovsalen. Det gick sådär. Hon hade försovit sig och hon skulle bli sen till lektionen i örtlära igen. Professor Longbottom hade låtit henne komma undan med sina sena ankomsten hittills, men han kunde ju inte fortsätta att förbise dem för alltid. Hon satte upp sitt långa rödbruna hår i en hästsvans medan hon sprang genom korridoren. Hon plockade med sig ett äpple och en skiva rostat bröd när hon passerade stora salen, men hon hann inte stanna för att äta.

Hon var helt utmattad när hon tillslut kom ner till växthus nummer fyra. Professor Longbottom tittade strängt på henne till en början. Hon testade med att le det där leendet som hon visste att så få kunde motstå och försökte se så oskuldsfull ut som möjligt. Mycket riktigt kunde professor Longbottom inte låta bli att le tillbaka, fastän han sakta skakade på huvudet samtidigt. Rose slöt sig till klungan av elever och tittade sig förvirrat omkring för att försöka ta reda på vad det var som hände.

"Så, jag säger det igen för de som missade det första gången" sa Longbottom och tittade halvt irriterat, halvt roat på Rose. "Vi ska påbörja ett längre projekt i den här klassen. Som jag sa så ska ni ska arbeta i par." Rose tittade bort mot Albus. Han stod bredvid Ben, en kille som gick i Gryffindor och i deras årskurs. Hon fångade Albus blick men han pekade diskret på Ben. Hon grimaserade. Han rykte på axlarna och gav henne en uppgiven blick som tydligt sa: _Förlåt, men du var ju inte här_. Hon såg sig om efter någon att vara med, men det verkade som om alla redan hade parat ihop sig. Professor Longbottom verkade också ha upptäckt problemet och han tittade runt bland eleverna. Han hade just öppnat munnen för att säga något då någon smällde upp dörren till växthuset. Alla vände sig om och tittade bort mot dörren. Roses ögon smalnade. Det var Scorpius Malfoy. Han verkade först förvånad över att alla stirrade på honom, men sen ryckte han bara på axlarna och gick bort mot de andra.

"Men det var väl lämpligt", sa Professor Longbottom fast han tittade ursäktande på Rose. "Miss Weasley ni kan arbeta tillsammans med Mr Malfoy." Hon suckade och kunde inte låta bli att titta surt på Albus. Han gav henne ännu en ursäktande blick. Hon tittade bort mot Malfoy. Han såg ut som om han just hade fått reda på att julafton hade blivit inställd. Hon kände sig inte mer positivt inställd till samarbetet själv. Vad Rose visste hade Familjen Weasley och familjen Malfoy varit fiender sedan tidernas begynnelse. Malfoys pappa och hennes föräldrar hade i alla fall hatat varandra i skolan. Det hade hon fått höra alldeles för många historier om. De flesta handlade om att Draco Malfoy fick stryk av hennes pappa. Rose tyckte inte at de historierna var särskilt trovärdiga, men av vad hennes mamma berättade om sin tid på Hogwarts förstod hon att Draco Malfoy inte hade varit en sympatisk person. Rose och Scorpius hade hatat varandra sen första dagen de började skolan. De hade börjat med några spydiga kommentarer från hans sida och slutat med en otillåten och mycket avancerad förhäxning från hennes sida. Sen dess hade Rose Weasley och Scorpius Malfoy aldrig setts i samma korridor utan att de hade förhäxat varandra. Rose kunde inte fatta hur de skulle kunna samarbeta i flera veckor utan att fullständigt ta kål på varandra. Hon skulle antagligen få B i örtlära den här terminen. Rose hade aldrig fått under acceptabelt i någonting förut och hennes mamma skulle antagligen bli riktigt besviken om hon kom hem med ett uselt betyg i örtlära. Nej, det fick inte hända. Hon skulle försöka, kanske inte vara vänlig, men i alla fall neutral. Den där äckliga, förbannade Malfoy skulle inte få komma och förstör hennes betyg i örtlära. Juste neutral skulle det vara. Den där aningens osympatiska Malfoyskulleinte få komma och förstör hennes betyg i örtlära, borde hon tänka istället. Hon avbröts i sina tankar av att Professor Longbottom fortsatte att berätta om deras uppgift.

"Ni har alla fått i uppdrag att köpa ett exemplar av 'Magiska örter och svampar' i läxa över lovet och nu kommer ni att få användning för det. Jag vill att ni tillsammans med era partners beger er ut på skolans område och i utkanten av skogen. Ni ska leta reda på magiska svampar, blommor, örter och andra växter. Använd era lexikon för att identifiera växterna ni hittar och teckna av dem i anteckningsböckerna som ni får av mig. Ni får en anteckningsbok per par och jag vill att ni samarbetar med att fylla i dem. När det här projektet är slut vill jag ha tillbaka tretton välskrivna anteckningsböcker fyllda med fakta och skisser av minst tjugofem olika växter. Använd minst ett uppslag per växt." Rose suckade. Det här projektet skulle kräva mycket tid och tålamod om de skulle få ett bra betyg.

Professor Longbottom sa att de kunde börja med en gång och Rose hämtade ut en anteckningsbok från honom och tittade runt efter Malfoy. Hon fick syn på honom borta vid dörren. När han såg att hon kom mot honom gick han ut och började gå bortåt utan att vänta på henne. Irriterat följde hon efter. Rose var tvungen att springa för att komma ikapp honom. Även när hon hade hunnit ifatt Malfoy var hon tvungen att småspringa för att hinna med. Hon la märke till att han hade vuxit mycket under sommaren. Han brydde sig inte ens om att titta åt hennes håll.

"Bara så att du vet så tänker jag inte låta dig förstöra det här projektet" sa Rose och försökte fånga hans uppmärksamhet. Malfoy brydde sig inte ens om att svara, han bara fnös och fortsatte att titta bort. Vad var det med honom egentligen? I vanliga fall hade han svarat med någon hånfull kommentar, men nu brydde han sig inte ens om att titta på henne. Av någon märklig anledning gjorde det henne oerhört irriterad. Deras relation hade alltid varit baserad på hat, och hon hade alltid låtsats som om hon helst skulle vilja slippa honom, men nu saknade hon på något sätt den gamla Malfoy som hon öppet hade kunnat ta ut sitt dåliga humör på. Den här nya Malfoy som försökte ignorera henne och vägrade titta åt hennes håll förstod hon sig inte på. När hon hade passerat honom i en korridor några dagar tidigare hade hon slängt ur sig en särskilt kreativ kommentar som hon hade kommit på under sommarlovet. Hon hade inte tänkt på det då, men nu slog det henne att han faktiskt hade gått förbi utan att svara. Försökte han smöra inför lärarna eller hade han plötsligt bestämt sig för att bli lite mindre vedervärdig bara sådär? Det var ett mysterium.

Det var otroligt svårt att försöka samarbeta med någon som varken ville titta på en eller prata med en. Rose märkte att hon undrade vad det var hon hade gjort fel och varför han var sur på henne. Sen kom hon på att de faktiskt inte alls hade varit vänner förut, så hon borde känna att det här tvärtom var ett framsteg. Men det gjorde det inte.

Solen sken, himlen var blå och luften var varm. Det var helt enkelt väldigt svårt att koncentrera sig på skolarbete. Rose försökte ändå göra uppgiften men den gjorde henne vansinnig. Rose var bra på örtlära när det gällde teori, men i praktiken var hon hopplös. Hon lyckades inte hitta en ända identifierbar växt under hela lektionen och Malfoy satt mest på gräset och stirrade ut i luften. Det verkade inte som han la märke till någonting runtomkring honom. Hon kom på sig själv med att undra vad det var han tänkte på.

När klockan ringde uppifrån slottet hade Rose stirrat på sitt örtlärelexikon, stirrat på Malfoy, stirrat på några intressanta molnformationer, stirrat på Malfoy igen, stirrat på några svampar hon hittat och stirrat på Malfoy ännu än gång. Hon hade inte kommit fram till någonting överhuvudtaget. Deras anteckningsbok hade inte så mycket som en bläckplump i sig. Hon var ganska besviken på sig själv när hon gick tillbaka till slottet. _Ni bråkade inte ens och ändå lyckades du inte göra ett någonting vettigt. _Aja, hon fick se till att fixa det nästa lektion i örtlära.

Efter en lektion i förvandlingskonst och en i trollformellära hade Rose lunch. Hon fick syn på Dominique och Albus och hon klämde in sig mellan dem och passade på att fråga Dominique vem hon var intresserad av för tionde gången. Hon fick överraskande nog inget svar den här gången heller. Folk störde sig ganska ofta på hennes nyfikenhet, men hon kunde bara inte låta bli att fråga hela tiden. Hon ville helst veta allt om alla hela tiden. Hon blev galen på att hon inte lyckades förstå sig på Malfoy längre och hon blev ännu galnare på att hon brydde sig så mycket. Varför kunde hon inte sluta tänka på det? Hon borde inte bry sig. Och ändå satt hon och tittade bort mot slytherinbordet. Hon fick syn på honom där han satt och petade i maten. Han pratade med Nathan Zabini och verkade inte lika bekymrad som när hon varit med honom tidigare. Rose fick verkligen intrycket av att hon hade gjort något dumt mot honom. Men det var ju helt vrickat, de hade ju alltid varit elaka mot varandra förut och han hade aldrig brytt sig tidigare.

"Hallå, jorden anropar Rose. Vem är det du stirrar på egentligen?" Albus försökte följa hennes blick. Hon tittade förskräckt bort. Hon hade inte märkt att hon blivit sittande med gaffeln halvvägs till munnen i flera minuter.

"Satt du och stirrade bort mot slytherinbordet?", sa Albus förbluffat.

"Nej, nej, inte alls", svarade Rose. Hon tyckte att hennes röst lät falsk och gäll, men Albus bara ryckte på axlarna och fortsatte äta. Hon fick verkligen se till att inte haka upp sig på det där med Malfoy. Rose hade nämligen en förmåga att fastna vid saker och bli helt besatt.


	4. Albus

**Som vanligt: förlåt för att jag är så seg på att uppdatera, mitt fanfiction konto har haft seriösa problem. Jag har inte kunnat lägga upp någonting överhuvudtaget på en månad. Jag vet inte hur, men det har löst sig nu så det ska gå bättre att lägga upp kapitel i framtiden. Så... Albus kapitel tillslut. **

**Albus**

"Hej, Albus!" Han satt i biblioteket och gjorde sin läxa i örtlära då Lysander överraskade honom. Han var helt oförberedd, och som alltid när det hände hade han inget försvar; ingen uppbyggd mur som skyddade honom. Han kunde inte låta bli att darra på rösten när han svarade.

"Åh, hej Lysander." Det lät helt konstgjort. Albus var nästan förvånad över att Lysander inte hörde på hans röst vad det var frågan om.

"Rose sa att du ville prata med mig om någonting." _Jaså, det var Rose igen._ Hon hade försökt få honom att prata med Lysander, men det gick bara inte. Han ville inte förstöra deras vänskap. Lysander log uppmuntrande mot honom, när han såg att Albus tvekade på vad han skulle säga. Albus rodnade såklart. _Ah!__ Det måste ju vara helt uppenbart._

"Det är ingen fara, Al. Vad det än är så kan du berätta det för mig. Vi är ju vänner." Lysanders blonda hår föll ner i ögonen på honom på det där sättet som Albus fann helt… oemotståndligt. _Det är bara det att jag önskar att vi kunde vara mer än vänner, _tänkte han, men han sa såklart ingenting den här gången heller. Han försökte komma på någonting att säga.

"Jag undrade, eh… om du kunde hjälpa mig med… med min spådomskonstläxa." Han hörde ett frustrerat "Aah!" från andra sidan bokhyllan och han förstod att det måste vara Rose. Behövde hon verkligen stå och lyssna? Lysander verkade inte ha uppfattat ljudet. Han bara log.

"Det är klart jag hjälper dig! Professor Branyee ger väldigt svåra läxor. Du behöver inte skämmas för att fråga om det." _Så det var så han hade tolkat rodnandet. _Lysander trodde tydligen att han tyckte att det var pinsamt att fråga om hjälp. "Jag har inte gjort den än, men vi kan samarbeta om du vill", sa Lysander. Albus försökte le uppriktigt, men trots att han fann Roses pressande irriterande, var han besviken på sig själv. Han hade flytt undan igen.

"Ja, gärna", fick han fram.

"Har du tid nu?", frågade Lysander.

"Visst." Albus flyttade lite åt sidan och Lysander drog ut stolen bredvid Albus och satte sig. Albus försökte att inte lägga märke till exakt hur många centimeter de satt från varandra. Det var idiotiskt att han la så mycket fokus på såna detaljer när han visste att han aldrig skulle våga säga någonting till Lysander. Ändå kunde han bara inte låta bli.

Lysander var en av de där ovanliga personerna som alla tyckte var lite märklig, men ändå älskade. Han var bara rakt igenom god på något sätt. Han var både otroligt smart, social och snygg och det ledde till att folk såg hans mer märkliga egenheter som något positivt, även fast en mindre karismatisk person antagligen hade blivit mobbad för dem. Lysander skämdes inte för någonting, varken hans något märkliga familj eller hans stora passion för spådomskonst. Han var alltid där och hjälpte till om någon behövde honom och han hade aldrig så länge Albus visste, yttrat ett elakt ord. Albus hade alltid beundrat Lysanders mod och vänlighet, men det var inte förrän de hade blivit vänner ett år tidigare som han hade insett att det var mer än beundran han kände för Lysander. Rose var den enda som visste om att han "gillade killar" och han ville helst behålla det så. Två tjejer som hade gått ut skolan förra året hade visat sitt förhållande öppet, och de hade blivit så hårt trakasserade att de inte kunde gå genom en korridor utan att folk skrek och kastade förhäxningar på dem. Albus trodde inte att han skulle klara av att vara med om något sånt. Särskilt inte ensam. De hade i alla fall haft varandra.

När de hade avslutat läxan reste sig Lysander upp och log. Albus tyckte att det där leendet var bland det vackraste som fanns. Han blev irriterad på sig själv. Det fanns ingen poäng med att gå runt och tänka såna saker om man ändå aldrig tänkte säga det. Han skulle bli tvungen att antingen säga något till Lysander, eller sluta tänka på honom på det sättet. Men inte nu… En annan dag skulle han göra något för att slippa ur det här stadiet av förvirring. Imorgon kanske. Eller i övermorgon. Han bara fortsatte att skjuta upp det hela tiden. Rose blev galen på honom när han hela tiden sa att han skulle berätta för Lysander eller sluta tänka på honom - och misslyckades med båda sakerna varje gång han försökte. Albus förstod inte hur någon som var så feg som han kunde ha hamnat i Gryffindor och någon som var så modig som Lysander kunde ha hamnat i Ravenclaw. Han bara måste våga! Han hade precis öppnat munnen för att säga något då Lysander började prata.

"Ha det så bra Albus! Vi ses imorgon på trolldomshistorian." Han log ett sista leende och gick iväg innan Albus hann säga ett ord till. Så fort Lysander var borta kom Rose från andra sidan bokhyllan.

"Jag kan inte tro det! Du sumpade din chans – igen!", viskade hon ursinnigt. Albus tittade nedslaget på sina händer.

"Jag vet. Jag är en riktig åsna till Gryffindorare. Det borde kasta ut mig. Jag hör inte hemma någonstans." Roses blick mjuknade avsevärt. Hon kramade försiktigt hans hand.

"Säg inte så. Du är fantastisk. Och du hör hemma här hos mig, i Gryffindor och med din familj. Du hör hemma med Lysander. Du måste bara berätta det för honom." Albus suckade och satte huvudet i händerna.

"Men, hur?", sa han uppgivet. Till hans förvåning log Rose ett Fred-och-George-aktigt leende.

"Jag har en idé."


	5. Trassel

**_Jag sa ju att jag inte hade gett upp, visst gjorde jag! Jag vet, det var sju tusen år sen jag uppdaterade, men, men. Sakta men säkert kommer jag någon vart. Det här kapitlet är inte som de andra, utan tre små scener. Enjoy!_**

**Rose**

Under de senaste dagarna som hade gått hade Dominique kommit fram till två saker. Det första var att hon inte kunde tvinga sig själv att sluta tänka på James. Det var omöjligt. Han var hennes bästa vän och de sågs hela tiden. Hur hon än försökte undvika det så fylldes hon alltid med känslor när hon var med honom. Hon skyllde det på sina hormoner. Tyvärr gick det inte att bortse från problemet även fast hon hade hittat på en förklaring, eller snarare en ursäkt för sitt betende. Det andra hon hade kommit fram till var att ingen under några omständigheter skulle få veta det – särskilt inte James. Hon tänkte att det kanske till och med var bättre att använda en täckmantel, eftersom vissa personer (host host, Rose) var väldigt nyfikna och andra personer (host host, James) var väldigt observanta. Så när Rose frågade henne igen vid middagen en dag vägrade hon inte att svara. Hon tittade sig istället runt i stora salen efter första, bästa person. Hon låtsades ta ett djupt andetag.

"Det är Lysander Scamander", sa hon. Dominique hade tyckt att det var ett rätt så bra val. Han var en bra person samtidigt som det var rätt så förklarligt att hon inte hade velat berätta någonting eftersom han var yngre och så, men Rose såg bara chockad ut. Dominique visste att med lögner var det lite som med såna där monster med massor av huvuden. Man kunde lösa ett problem med en lögn bara för att se femtio nya poppa upp i dess ställe. Av någon anledning som hon inte förstod så tittade Rose bekymrat bort mot Albus.

"Jag är glad att du berättade det för mig, Dominique", sa Rose men hon såg allt annat än glad ut. Plötsligt förstod Dominique. Rose var kär i Lysander och nu trodde hon att hon skulle behöva tävla med Dominique om honom. Varför skulle hon alltid trassla till allting med sina dumma lögner? Det var idiotiskt. Rose skulle gå runt och oroa sig massor i onödan. Men hon kunde inte ta tillbaka det nu.

"Berätta det inte för någon, okej!", sa hon desperat när Rose reste sig upp.

"Visst." Rose gick därifrån och bort till Albus utan att se på henne. Dominique fick en känsla av att hennes lögnaktiga bekännelse verkligen hade sårat Rose. Hur skulle hon lösa de här?

** Lily**

Hon hade samlat mod och förberret sig. Nu stod hon och väntade i korridoren. Deras sista lektion innan lunch hade varit trolldryckskonst och hon hade bestämt sig för att konfrontera Hugo. Lily kände sig nästan obekväm i sin egen kropp. Hon försökte rätta till klädnaden, men blusen och kjolen verkade alltid vilja vrida sig på något konstigt sätt. Om hon bara inte hade varit så liten och tunn. Hon var kortare än nästan alla i hennes årskurs. Hon fick syn på honom, och istället för att titta ner på sina fötter så såg hon rakt in i hans ögon.

"Hej, Hugo!" Han grymtade bara till svar och skickade henne en menande blick som tydligt visade att han inte ville att hon skulle prata med honom när det var så mycket andra människor runt omkring dem. Det gjorde ont som alltid, men hon försökte att strunta i det och låtsades som ingenting. Han fortsatte att gå och hon skyndade efter honom.

"Jag tänkte att du kanske ville äta lunch med mig, så kan vi jobba med det där trollformellära projektet sen." Han försökte inte ens dölja att han tittade sig omkring för att se om någon hade hört vad hon sa. När han inte såg någon av hans kompisar i närheten tittade han på henne för första gången den dagen.

"Okej," sa han enkelt och ryckte på axlarna. Lily visste inte om hon skulle känna att hon hade lyckats eller inte. Visserligen hade han sagt ja, men det var bara för att hans kompisar inte var där. Allt eftersom att de gick tillsammans verkade Hugo mjukna. Efter en stund pratade de och skrattade som det alltid hade gjort tidigare. De var på väg in i stora salen, då Lily hörde den röst hon avskydde mest i hela världen.

"Hallå, Hugo! Kommer du eller?" ropade Bill Trent som stod några meter bort. Hugo lämnade henne utan ett ord. Han brydde sig inte ens om att titta på henne och hon stod ensam igen och visste inte vart hon skulle ta vägen.

**Albus**

"Rose!" suckade Albus och skummade igenom listan igen. "Jag är inte säker på att det här med att skriva en lista var världens bästa idé. De flesta av de här förslagen är faktiskt rent av löjliga." Han höll upp listan framför henne och pekade på förslag nummer 14.

"Vaddå?" sa Rose med spelat sårad röst. "Har du något problem med rosenblad och såpbubbleförtrollningar?" Albus slog irriterat handen mot pannan.

"Jag förstår om det kommer som en chock för dig, men det har jag faktiskt. Jag hade redan problem med att prata med honom som en normal människa, och rosenblad gör faktiskt hela situationen ännu värre." Rose la huvudet på sned och granskade honom noggrant några sekunder, innan hon öppnade munnen igen.

"Okej. Över till plan B," sa hon och tog fram ett nytt tomt pergamentark och en fjäderpenna.

"Finns det en plan B?" frågade Albus med panik i rösten. Som om det inte hade räckt med en lång lista som föreslog att han skulle sjunga serenader, strö rosenblad över sängar, och skriva smöriga kärleksbrev. Albus kunde slå vad om att Rose hade fått de här idéerna från någon av de där sliska romantiska böckerna som hon tyckte om att läsa. Rose tittade upp på honom och log busaktigt.

"Du trodde väl inte att det där var den riktiga planen?" Det tog några sekunder innan Albus förstod innebörden av hennes ord. Han andades lättat ut. Rose drev med honom som vanligt.

"Inte för att det inte var brillianta idér, jag tror att jag ska spara den här listan och rama in den, men du behöver något som inte är så drastiskt, något som är lite mer i Albus-tempo." Han gav henne en sur blick.

"Du får det att låta som om jag är någon slags snigel." Rose skrattade. "Världens sötaste lilla snigel," sa hon med bebisröst och ruffsade runt handen i hans hår. Hon han bara få det en aning rufsigt innan Albus drog sig undan och frenetiskt försökte få det att ligga som det skulle igen medan han gav henne en till ilsken min. Som den flickan kunde gå honom på nerverna ibland.

"Så vad är den riktiga planen?" sa han för att byta samtalsämne. Rose log mot honom.

"Den riktiga planen är tyvärr inte lika spännande som de tidigare förslagen, men den kan inte misslyckas. Den riktiga planen är att du ska fråga honom om han vill gå till Hogsmeade tillsam-"

"Jag har ju redan sagt att jag inte tänker fråga honom om han vill gå på en dejt med mig." avbröt Albus henne. Rose såg irriterad ut då hon öppnade munnen igen.

"Du avbröt mig. Fråga bara om ni ska gå som vänner. Det vågar du." hon gav honom en blick som tydligt sa att detta var ett faktum, och inte något som han kunde ha en åsikt om.

"Okej, visst, det vågar jag" suckade Albus. Rose flinade.

"Bra. Då återstår bara en kurs i att flirta!"

**_Den här historian är svår att skriva för att den är på väg att bli otroligt invecklad och trasslig relationsmäsigt. Jag lovar att jag kommer att uppdatera, men jag kan inte lova när. fast reviews hjälper ju alltid till lite såklart! ;)_**


End file.
